And Then, I Felt I Understood
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: 'Yeah, I love him...and I guess I always will.'


_**Hi!**_

_**Just a random DBZ one-shot I thought up. I was bored, so...this is what I did.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and please review!**_

**Paring:Vegeta/Goku**

**Chapters: One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>And Then, I Felt I Understand<strong>

It started so routine...

We were sparring one day, and I don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt weird. I think I was sick. From what, I can't remember.

Anyway, midway through the routine, he threw me such a punch. Now, usually, I can dodge those kinds, _especially_ his. But this time, I found that I couldn't.

So instead, I was given a Super Sayian punch that sent me flying through this massive boulder and into a large tree nearby.

I know Kakarot was calling to me, flying at massive speed, and I didn't want him to see me like this.

Alhough, now that I think about it...my head was spinning. And I think I had been bleeding, but then again, I usually am. We're Sayians-we never hold back.

So Kakarot reached me, and I was just barely standing upright. I knew I should've just given him the match, but I am Prince Vegeta!

I was still holding my Super Sayian form, but my energy seemed to be drained completely. I have no idea what power I was drawing from, but even I was amazed at that.

He began to walk toward me, and I was finally feeling the effects of my forceful attempt to fight. I gave in to my weakness, and collapsed.

I must've fainted, because I was coming to, and I remember looking up at the sky. It was almost night, the sky a nice shade of blue.

It was at that point I realized-I was laying on Kakarot's lap! I pushed myself off him-probably a little too quickly.

I felt dizzy all over again, and Kakarot was holding me still, telling me to take it easy. His hand was on my forehead, and he felt really cool. I must've had a fever.

I looked up at him, and for the first time, I was looking into his eyes.

They were his normal color now, and I was so...captured, I guess.

He pushed me back against his legs, telling me to rest. I gave in and did just that.

After about five minutes, he let me go, and stood up, offering me a hand to help. But, you know.

I'm the Prince, and very stubborn.

So I stood up on my own, and just as I prepared to take flight to go home and get some proper sleep, he did something odd.

He pushed me against the tree, pinning me there.

His chest alone was making it hard for me to breathe. Kakarot was twice my size, and I just wasn't feeling myself.

I wanted to kill him! But I couldn't move... and even if I could, I didn't want to. I was beyond tired, and it wasn't helping that my face was flushed.

So then he leans in, just close enough that I could smell his breath, his scent radiating off him. His arms went up on either side of my head, and I could see I was trapped.

I still had some fight left in me, though, and raised my arms weakly to try and push him off. And his eyes caught my attention again.

Those eyes...they were this perfect shade of a dark purple, almost onyx colored. and I stared into them. They had a powerful determination in them, that flame I wanted so badly to extinguish.

And then...they had this... this deep understanding of me as a person. As if he knew I had emotions like this, who I really am besides a arrogant prince.

He was saying something to me, but my fever got the better of me, and I was hearing bits and pieces of what he said. I felt my eyes fluttering closed, and I _know_ Kakarot was supporting me fully now.

And then, out of nowhere...he kissed me.

I had no idea he was this...soft. And warm, and...and there.

I felt myself give into him,felt his arms slowly snake around my waist. I let my arms fall to my sides, all my power focused on keeping myself upright. My eyes closed, and I just...enjoyed this.

A little part of me wanted to push away, wanted to convince myself that this was my sworn enemy, that I shouldn't be doing this!

But he held me so close, so protectively, I didn't want to leave.

And then...he let his hand roam my body. Riding up my shirt, tracing my chest.

I was feeling a sense of fear. I didn't want _that._ I wasn't ready. I liked his lips, nothing more.

And then I whimpered. I didn't care who heard me. I just wasn't ready.

He pulled back, and he left this gentle touch on my face. I opened my eyes, scared for some reason.

But he smiled. It was caring, and I knew, he understood. And we just kissed.

And I felt myself sigh somewhere inside.

The next time I opened my eyes, we were sitting against that same tree. I was resting- no, rather curled- in his lap, my feverish head laying against his moving chest. This time, I didn't really mind. He was strong, and he felt very comfortable to lie on.

At some point, through my half-lidded eyes, I looked at him. He looked back at me, his smile the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

He leaned a little close, whispering something in my ear. I nodded, and then, his fingers were running through my hair.

I closed my eyes once more.

He had told me he understood. And it took me a long time to figure out what he meant.

He knew my pride would never let say the things I wanted to say to him. But I still have my emotions, and I slowly learned how to keep them in check.

And one day, I came out to him and said it:

"I love you, Kakarot."

Yeah, I love him.

And I guess I always will.


End file.
